Girl power
by BratzgirlS
Summary: Watch the girls of the power ranger world kick butt while the boys help behind the scenes and deal with high school.
1. Chapter 1

Girl power

(The girls will be power rangers but the boys help in the command. Also I will use color only.)

"Alpha, the evil Daphne has been set free. We need nine teenagers." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." said Alpha, he pushed some buttons and just like that nine teenagers were there.

"Where are we?" asked a boy

"You guys are in a command center. I'm Zordon and this is Alpha. We need your help to save the world." Zordon said

"What can we do?" an another boy asked

"The girls can become power rangers while the boys can help here." Zordon said

"Do you really think we could do this?" asked a girl

"Yes and since there are more girls then boys they can be power rangers. That is if you want to." Zordon said, the girl looked at her friends and they all nodded.

"We're in." said the girl

"Great now tell me your names and the boys will need to tell me what their good at. Girls first." Zordon said

"I'll go first, I'm Kimberly." Kim said

"You'll be the white ranger." said Zordon then her ranger suit was on her.

"I'm Trini." said Trini

"The yellow ranger." Zordon said then she got her ranger suit.

"I'm Kat." said the blonde girl

"Red ranger." Zordon said then Kat got her suit.

"Aisha." a girl said

"The black ranger." Zordon said as Aisha got her suit.

"I'm Tanya." she said

"Blue ranger." said Zordon then her suit was on her.

"Now I need to hear about the boys." Zordon said

"I'm Jason and I know how the boys can help." Jason said

"Please tell me." said Zordon

"I could help with fighting, Rocky could watch what they eat, Zack could make sure they get their homework done and Billy could do computer stuff." Jason said

"That's perfect." said Alpha then there was beeping. Everybody turned around to a big T.V. (Yes I know it wasn't a T.V. I thought it would be more fun this way.)

"Rangers it's time for your first fight." Zordon said as they saw a purple catdog attacking people at the park.

"Ready, power up!" yelled Kim

"Power up!" the girls yelled

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

The girls got to the park and saw the monster scaring little kids.

"Leave them alone!" Kim yelled

"Who are you?" asked the monster

"We are the power rangers and we're here to stop you." Kat said

"I'm Pur and I'm going to take over the world with Daphne." said Pur then with his tail he made the rangers fall.

"That's it." Trini said then she, Aisha and Tanya got up and hit him. Pur jump up and over the rangers and wrapped them in his tail. Kim and Kat kicked the tail making him let go. Then he got big.

"Rangers use your zords." Zordon said then big animals were in the park to. Kim has the horse, Trini has the bear, Kat the butterfly, Aisha the monkey and Tanya the wolf. They put them together and it had a sord. They hit Pur. He hit back. Pur jump back then as he was about to hit the rangers but they hit hard enough to hurt him.

"This isn't over." Pur said then left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Back at the command center Zordon still had stuff to tell everybody.

"Great job rangers." Zordon said

"Thanks, that was fun." Kim said

"You can't use your powers for your own use. For now you guys can tell only one person but if I feel someone else needs to know I will let you tell them." Zordon said

"Who should we tell?" asked Aisha

"It should be someone who knows all of you." Alpha said

"I know who I want to tell." said Kim

"Who?" Jason asked

"Ernie." said Kim

"Who is that?" Zordon asked

"He runs the Youth Center and is the perfect person to tell." said Kat and everybody nodded.

"Then that's who you'll tell." Zordon said

"Thank you." Kim said then they left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

They got to the Youth Center and found Ernie. Kim went over to him.

"Hey Kim, how are you?" asked Ernie

"Good, can we talk to you in the back?" Kim asked

"Sure." said Ernie then him and the teens went to the back.

"We want to tell you something but you can't tell anyone." said Zack

"What is it?" Ernie asked

"The girls are power rangers and us boys help behind the scenes." said Rocky

"Cool, what do the boys do?" Ernie asked and Jason told him.

"We can only tell one person and Kim said you." said Kat

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Ernie said

(Do you guys want me skip the fights? Please review, favorite and follow.) 


	2. Chapter 2

2

The White Secret

It had been a month since the girls became power rangers and they won every fight. Kim was walking into school with Kat when she suddenly stopped. The reason for her abrupt halt was because she saw a long haired boy in a green shirt and black jeans, standing by the lockers.

"Who is that?" asked Kat.

"I don't know but he's really cute," Kim said.

"Why don't you say hi? I have to get my math book. See ya later," said Kat, going to her locker. Kim walked over to the boy. She found out that his locker was next to hers. She opened her locker.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly. You're new right?" she asked, making the boy turn to face her.

"Yeah, I'm Tommy and I just moved here," said Tommy, smiling at her.

"Some friends and I are going to the youth center after school. Why don't you come?" Kim asked.

"That sounds great!" said Tommy.

"Do you know where it is?" Kim asked.

"I passed by it on my way to school," said Tommy, closing his locker.

"See ya later." Kim said, getting her books.

"Later," said Tommy, walking away.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

On the moon, Daphne and Pur were planning their next attack.

"Come on. We need a monster!" said Daphne.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Pur said before eating a chocolate kiss.

"That's it!" said Daphne as an idea hit her. She then went to their computer and started typing.

Suddenly, a chocolate monster was in the room. It had a chocolate body with gumdrops down the middle, a gumball for a head and candy canes for arms and legs.

"Perfect Daphne," said Pur.

"The power brats will be finished," Daphne said.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

After school, Kim waited for Tommy outside the youth center. Tommy came running up.

"I hope I'm not late; I had to call my mom and tell her what I was doing," Tommy said.

"That's OK. Come on, the others are inside," said Kim, before they went inside. Everybody was at a table when Kim and Tommy walked over.

"Tommy, this is Kat, Trini, Tanya, Aisha, Jason, Billy, Zack and Rocky. Guys, this is Tommy," said Kim as she and Tommy sat down with everybody.

"Nice to meet you guys," Tommy said.

"Nice to meet you too. What do you do for fun?" asked Zack.

"I like karate," Tommy said.

"Really? I could use your help teaching kids karate," said Jason.

"I'm in," Tommy said before Kim's communicator went off.

"What was that?" asked Tommy.

"My watch; we're late. Tommy meet us in the pack in a hour. Why don't you talk to Ernie about helping Jason?" asked Kim.

"OK. See you guys later," Tommy said before going over to Ernie.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

They got to the command center and faced Zordon.

"Rangers, Daphne is at it again. View the TV," Zordon said, making them turn around. The candy monster was attacking people downtown.

"What is that?" asked Rocky.

"Coco, Daphne's candy monster. You have to stop it," Alpha said.

"Let's power up," said Kim.

"White horse!"

"Yellow bear!"

"Red butterfly!"

"Black monkey!"

"Blue wolf!"

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

After the fight, the team went to the park and saw Tommy doing karate. Tommy saw them and walked over.

"Hey, you looked good. What did Ernie say?" Jason asked.

"He said as long it's OK with you, I can help," said Tommy

"Cool, let's go work on some moves," Jason said.

"Tommy seems really cool," said Trini as the girls sat down on the ground. The boys decided to go and help Tommy and Jason.

"Too bad no one on the team can date him," said Kim.

"What, why?" Tanya asked.

"We always have to run off. He wouldn't like that," said Kim.

"I think you guys would be cute together," Kat said. Tommy came over.

"Jason said you know a great place to relax," said Tommy, looking at Kim.

"Yeah, come on I'll show you," Kim said getting up. They walked until they got to a lake with big rocks and trees. Red and pink roses were around the rocks.

"This is beautiful," Tommy said, sitting on a rock.

"I put in the roses myself," Kim said then her communicator went off. "I have to go." She left him to go back to her friends.

When she arrived, she saw Coco.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

After the fight, they went to the command center to talk to Zordon. Zordon knew what it was about; they told him they needed to talk to him beforehand.

"Rangers, I know you have a new friend," Zordon said.

"He won't be our friend if we keep running off," said Zack.

"That's why you have to tell him," Zordon said.

"Are you sure?" asked Aisha.

"Yes, bring him here after school tomorrow. I believe he can help too," Zordon said.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

The next day, Kim saw Tommy at his locker. She went over and opened her locker.

"Hey Tommy," said Kim.

"Hi," Tommy said coldly.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked.

"You're nice but we don't have to be friends if you don't want to," said Tommy.

"I do want to be friends," Kim said.

"Then why did you keep running off yesterday?" asked Tommy.

Before he got an answer, the bell rang.

"Meet us behind the school after class and we'll tell you everything," Kim said before leaving.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Tommy met everybody after school.

"Take my hand," Kim said and when he did, they felt something. Kim pushed a button on her communicator and they were in the command center.

"Where am I?" asked Tommy.

"You're in the command center and I'm Zordon and this is Alpha," Zordon said.

"The girls are power rangers and the boys help," said Alpha.

"I help with fighting, Rocky watches what they eat, Zack makes sure homework gets done and Billy is the computer guy," Jason said.

"I thought you could work on the big animals called zords," said Zordon.

"Well..." Tommy started but some beeping cutting him off. Everybody turned around and saw the candy monster attacking people in the park.

"We have to go," said Kat, before the she and the other girls left.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

"We finally beet Coco," Trini said, after they got back.

"You guys rocked!" Tommy said.

"Does that mean you'll help us?" asked Tanya.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"You can't tell anyone besides Ernie," said Kim.

"Ernie knows?" Tommy asked.

"We told him but nobody else can know unless Zordon says," said Zack.

"You let them tell me?" Tommy asked Zordon.

"Yes Tommy I did," Zordon said.

"Then of course I'll be on the team," said Tommy. It was the start of something great.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

(Thank you to QueenKordeilia for all your help. If you guys have any ideas for monsters or the story, pm me. Review, follow and favorite.)


	3. Chapter 3

2

Old Friends and Tea Parties

(First thank you for my followers. Second I will not do fight scenes.)

One afternoon, everybody was at the Youth Center when Trini came in and sat down with them.

"My nana in coming and I'm putting together a tea party for her. Jason, can you help?" she asked.

"Of course, just tell me what to do," answered Jason before someone approached their table.

"Guess who?" said the blond haired boy with blue eyes.

"Kyle!" Tommy responded, getting up.

"Hey Tom," said Kyle, hugging him.

"These are my friends: Kim, Kat, Trini, Tanya, Aisha, Jason, Billy, Rocky and Zack. Guys this is Kyle, my best friend from my home town," Tommy introduced as the pair of them sat down.

"Nice to meet you," said Kim.

"You too. You do gymnastics right?" Kyle questioned.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kim.

"I do too. Come on I'll show you some moves," Kyle insisted. Kim agreed and they went to the beam. Tommy went over to Ernie.

"Hey Tommy, want something?" asked Ernie.

"A smoothie please," Tommy answered. As Ernie made the smoothie, Jason came over.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't like that Kyle is with Kim," Tommy said.

"They're just doing a sport that they both love," Jason replied.

"It's just that Kyle's a player," said Tommy as he got his smoothie.

"You have been here for four months, maybe he's different. I have to go," Jason said, going over to Trini.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Daphne had been watching them.

"We have to make sure that tea party never happens," she told Pur.

"How do we do that?" questioned Pur.

"With a monster of course," Daphne answered, prompting Pur to jump up and go on the computer.

After a while, a big mouth with different colored teeth and eyes on the top lip was born.

"Perfect. What is its name?" asked Daphne.

"Smiley, she eats anything. Trini's tea party doesn't stand a chance," Pur said.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

After Smiley's first attack, everybody went to the command center.

"Zordon, what was that thing?" asked Jason.

"Smiley, Daphne and Pur's new monster. She will eat anything," Zordon answered.

"How do we stop it?" questioned Kat.

"You have to feed it until it's full. Billy is already making a food gun," Alpha responded.

"It should be done tomorrow," said Billy.

"Great, I don't want this thing messing up the tea party tomorrow," Trini said.

"Kim, want to have a movie night tonight?" asked Tommy. They had a weekly movie night.

"I'm sorry but Kyle is taking me on a date tonight. How about tomorrow?" questioned Kim.

"Sure," Tommy answered.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

That night, Tommy waited for Kyle since Kyle's family was staying with Tommy's family for a month. Kyle arrived at the house.

"Kyle we need to talk," said Tommy as the blond walked in.

"Okay," Kyle responded and sat on the couch with Tommy.

"You're dating Kim, right?" questioned Tommy.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kyle asked.

"I know you; you're not a one girl guy and Kim is amazing. She deserves the best," said Tommy.

"Kim's a big girl Tom," Kyle responded.

"Okay, one, my name is Tommy not Tom. Two, the only reason you know so much about Kim is because I told you. And three, if you hurt her that will end our friendship," said Tommy.

"Relax, when did you become my dad?" Kyle questioned.

"When you started to date my best friend," answered Tommy before going off to bed.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Meanwhile in Tommy's home town, Carrie, a green eyed girl with black hair was packing with a blue eyed girl with red hair.

"I can't believe your mom is letting you go Carrie," said the red head.

"I know Kate. I miss Kyle so much," replied Carrie, packing her dresses.

"How long have you guys been dating?" questioned Kate.

"Two months," Carrie answered.

"Ain't he a player?" asked Kate.

"He changed. I leave tomorrow. Will you take care of my fish?" Carrie asked.

"Of course. How long will you be gone?" questioned Kate.

"Three weeks, it will take a day to get there. I have money for the hotel and cabs. All I need now is my carry on," Carrie said putting books and a blanket into her backpack.

"I'm going to miss you," said Kate.

"I'm going to miss you too," Carrie replied.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

The next day after the girls beat Smiley and after Trini's tea party, Kim and Trini were cleaning up.

"How was your date?" questioned Trini.

"Amazing, Kyle is so romantic," Kim answered.

"Jason told me Kyle was a player," said Trini.

"We talked about that. He said that I was the only girl he's dating," Kim replied. Jason came in the kitchen.

"Kyle's here," Jason informed. Kim nodded and left.

"Did you have fun?" Trini asked.

"I did. You look amazing," replied Jason, walking over to her.

"Thank you," Trini whispered before he kissed her.

"Jason let's go," called Tommy, making them jump apart.

"Coming! We'll talk later," Jason said before leaving Trini breathless.

:-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D :-D

Please review, favorite and follow.


End file.
